Website Review
Marvel.com website review TASK 3 | WEBSITE REVIEW Marvel.com Websites serve various purposes. Some of these purposes are to entertain a viewer of various, similar interests, to socially interact and connect with others, educational purposes, groups and organisations, personal blogs and multiple other intentions. Websites are located with URLs (Uniform Resource Locator) which are pathways to their domain location. With today’s modern online interactions with the internet, creators and developers of websites and information have a way of connecting with individuals whom make up the consumers of the product. Many consumers can now interact with their valued interests by joining an online community, most commonly known as forums, which consist of a the members whom make up the online society where one is capable of interacting with creators, other individual fans and groups of similar interests. Joining online communities is as easy as applying and registering, simply with an E-Mail and username, of course with the additional necessities such as a password and age reference. The advancements of interaction amongst these online community has come far in only a very few years, allowing on to create an account with personal information and interests. Such examples are shown within the gaming community with online services like Steam, or Windows Live. One website that does extremely well with catering for the needs of everyone involved is Marvel.com/ the official website for Marvel Entertainment. Marvel Entertainment is an industry which has recently been acquired by The Walt Disney Company in the year of 2009 for $4.24 billion dollars. Marvel is a western, U.S. Company that publishes comic books. Established in the year of 1939, Marvel slowly adopted a name for itself when their superhero comic books were created, influenced throughout the years by the three individuals whom got Marvel comics started; Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko. Once the superhero theme was introduced, the company started to pick up. The country were eager to see these new action packed, colour paged books with strange, heroic men and women, which had previously not existed. Several years passed and superheroes were now a hit all over the United States, and slowly spreading, being known as the “Western Comic Book Industry,” along with other major leading name, DC Detective Comics. In our modern era, the superhero comic book industry has boomed. The cinema has gotten hold of motion picture rights to film live action movies of the incarnated comic book heroes. They’ve made a huge impression on the pop-culture society and are generally world-wide known with Marvel and DC heading the Western Comic Book Industry. The Marvel website offers a whole range of information interaction, easily accessible in a tab formation atop the page. Comics, Movies, TV, Characters, Games, News, Fans and Apps are how the website categorizes its information, as well as subcategorizing them further. The website keeps archives to dated information as well. The archived information is kept in its category to access previous Marvel information. The main purpose for the website is to entertain (With information) about Marvel, and everything Marvel. In today’s generation, Marvel now has an abundant Universe of superheroes, and some of the world’s most popular. Some of these well-known characters consist of Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, Ghost Rider, Deadpool, Thor, the X-Men (Wolverine) and many, many more. The website also has its own additional Marvel Universe Wiki for the community to edit at will (with reference) on everything in the Universe, and additionally the alternate superhero Universes such as the Ultimate Universe, and their multitude of characters. ADMIN ~ JACK K SPIDEY